Seven Deadly Sins Incarnate
by sadiefoxx
Summary: In Central, there is a being which encompasses all Seven Deadly Sins. Pride has control over their body, but the other six still need to sate their appetites. Every so often, Pride lets them loose, and the six remaining Sins, free to change their shared body to their own form, rip their prey- a living human- apart. (Heads up for bloodplay and violence)
1. Prologue

**A/N. First Fullmetal fic, only loosely based round the characters. Will get violent in later chapters, but let me know what you think of this prologue.**

All is one, and one is all. Or so the alchemists say. I don't work with alchemy- we don't, that is. We don't need to. We rely on our body, thick with muscle, or lithe like a snake, to ensnare our prey. Our lips give sweet caresses whilst we watch them bleed. In our anger, we tear them apart. But we are always, always hungry enough to lick the blood off the walls when we're done. My name is Pride, by the way. Or at least it is now: it could change at any point. There are seven of us locked in this body, each with our own name and personality, and an uncanny ability to mould our form to what we wish others to perceive it to be. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one of us that respects this body. They defile it, using nails to rip and teeth to tear. But I'm stronger than any of them. Greed takes too much too fast to retain control over this body for long, and Envy's jealous rages don't allow him to think properly- allow me to take control again. Oh, how Wrath strains against me, how Lust tries to use all sorts of tricks to usurp my hold over this body. But here I am: I am the master, I win every time. I am Pride, and I am the commander of the Deadly Sins Incarnate.

But that doesn't mean I ignore my brothers and sister completely. They are a part of me, after all, and my pride won't allow any part of me to fall into disrepair. That's why, every so often, I let them out to feed. Each requires a different part of a human, but together, they need only one. One small casualty, easily passed by in a city as big as Central. I find them a human, and I bring it back here: a large room, in a location I don't let them see the entrance to. Once the human is here, I let them do with it what they will, with whoever is hungriest rising to the surface first; with whoever is strongest, allowed to slake their thirst before their siblings. I close my eyes to what they do, their carnal desires being more primal than mine. They don't seem to mind raw flesh. In fact, it seems, they prefer the warm flesh still attached to the bone. Once the human is here, in this room of my choosing, I turn away and bury myself deep, deep down. Bringing the prey is the only part I play in this night of blood.

I am Pride. I am the first of the Seven Deadly Sins Incarnate.


	2. Blue Note 1

**A/N So I may have forgotten to say before… I do not own FMA. Not even a little bit. I have also shamelessly stolen the idea of 'Blue Notes' from Gong Ji-Yung, simply because I couldn't think of a way I preferred of expressing the whole 'this is written from the victim's point of view in the present tense' idea. Ok. Done now. As you were. **

_Central is…well, it's big. Big enough that no-one knows my name until I reveal it. Not that I try and hide it- let me get this straight, I'm not one of those basket-cases that murdered their whole family and then rushed to hide in the sewers of the metropolis. No way. I'm not here to make it big, just here to make it. The town I'm from, Risembool, is small and slow. The nearest thing to a mystery is a little boy who lost his arm and leg in some sort of freak accident, as well as his mind, and now spends his days talking to candlesticks and suits of armour. Or so the rumours go. _

_Here though, it's as much as I can do to keep up with the new faces constantly moving in and out of my apartment block. But I love it, the anonymity of the city. Everything seems so much more vibrant and alive despite the masses of concrete. Every person I meet has a new story, and I listen to each one and add it to my own._

_One thing I like to do is walk through the streets on summer evenings. Whilst most city-dwellers rush to the country at any point possible to escape the oppressive heat trapped by the towering buildings, I love smelling the tarmac cooling after the scorching sun has set. I should probably be more careful, but I reckon I can handle myself- sure, I may not look like much, but sparring with farmboys all my life has gifted me some pretty tidy muscles I can use to fight anyone off. What with that, and the Taser gun my father practically glued to my hand when I left Risembool, I feel perfectly safe even going down dark alleyways. What can I say; I get a kick out of danger._

_This evening I'm making my usual loop around the block. I spent the afternoon washing dishes at a local café, and it feels good to be breathing fresh, if somewhat polluted, outdoor air. Yup, dish-washing. Ok, not exactly glamorous, but I feel big things coming my way, I'm telling you. For my daily dose of danger, I twist off in a different direction to usual, down a tall, dark alleyway with an iron arch high above my head. It's longer than I thought, and darker too. The sun, which I know is still blazing orange near the horizon, is completely cut off. I quicken my pace, and a shiver runs down my back- I swear something just brushed past me. I whip my head around, but there's nothing there. Turning, I suddenly see a bright pair of eyes right in front of me._

_My breath catches in my throat, but before I can scream, my better sense takes over. These eyes are big and round, filled with tears, and horizontal to my belly button. A child. Whoops. A child I probably almost walked into. _

_"Hey there kiddo, what are you doing all the way down here? Is this where you live?" I really hope not. I don't live in the nicest area of Central, and my deviated route has taken me to an even more run-down part._

_The child is still staring at me._

_"You lost, sweetie? Come on, let's go back this way where it's lighter and we can see where you want to be going." I don't feel like I should leave the child here, this alley is starting to feel not quite as fun as I thought earlier. But still the child isn't saying a word. Quite abruptly, the tears spill over his eyes and he starts crying. Bawling. Screeching. Damn, this kid has a set of lungs on him._

_"Um. Ok. Shush now, honey. Shhh. Please?" I half-heartedly pat his head. I seriously don't understand kids- understatement of the year, actually, as most of them physically repulse me with their sniffling and whining. But I'm a good person (or so I like to flatter myself), and there's no way I'm going to let this little boy stay here, as the sun must almost be setting by now. I reach out and take his hand firmly. I'm the adult here, I tell myself. This is also not kid-napping, as I'm trying to _return_ this child. As soon as my hand finds his, he squeezes it hard, so hard I can feel my knuckles cracking. Suddenly, _he's_ the one dragging _me_, and we're going further down the alleyway._

_'Hey, now, why are we going this way, kiddo?' I gasp out. The boy looks back at me. The tears are gone now, replaced with an angelic smile as small giggles emit from his body. I try to let go of his hand, but he's locked on to mine with a grip far too strong to break. How long even is this damn alleyway? We've turned a few times now, and it feels more like a maze than a side-street. I want to go back, but the child won't let me. But I'm brave, I'm tough, I'm strong. So the kid's got freakish hand strength. He'll let go eventually, or maybe he just knows a quicker way to wherever he wants to take me. I'll be fine. Not like a kid's dangerous or anything. It's fine. I'm fine._

_We slow down, and in the gloom I can see we've stopped in front of a big steel door. It looks funny, juxtaposed against the bricks, as if someone's transmuted an industrial freezer door onto a wall. I swallow. I don't know why my heart's beating so fast. There's nothing here that's going to hurt me, I'm going to be fine, nothing can happen to me. I'm fine. It would be silly, stupid, childish of me to be worrying._

_But you know how I said I like Central because no-one knows my name? Well, with my heart going a mile-a-minute and my right hand still clamped in the vice-like grip of the child who is reaching his other hand towards the door, I suddenly need someone, anyone, to know who I am._

_My name is Anya. And I'm scared._


	3. Red Note 1: Pride

**A/N: I do not own FMA. Not even a little bit. R&R :)**

It was almost too easy. Then again, it's never been hard for me to achieve anything I set my mind to, and that's probably why I'm the one that controls this body for most of the time. I can look like whatever I please, but I feel that the body of this little boy makes everything I do more impressive. I'm good at reading people: the reason this woman came along with me was because she underestimated my strength, a mistake many people made before her. And like every one of them, she was going to pay the price for that act of foolishness. Pulling on her hand, we arrived at the steel doors. As soon as my hand touched one of the doors, I felt a shudder run down my spine. I could feel the others inside me gaining consciousness, beginning the struggle to get out. Looking back towards the woman, who was worriedly pushing back her long blonde hair, my mouth began to salivate.

"Ohh, I _adore _blondes" I purred in a low, seductive voice. Mustering all my strength, I snapped my head around. I felt the bones in my neck snap with the force of it, and then just as quickly the crackling sensation as they fused back together. So it looks like Lust was going to have first share tonight. Well, it really made no difference to me. But that harlot was able to use _my _voice, manipulate _my _body? I snarled. The blonde wasn't struggling any more, but instead was just staring at me, open-mouthed. My frown deepened, and I gripped her hand harder. I heard her gasp as I drew blood with my pointy nails, but that really wasn't my problem, was it. Stupid bitch got herself caught. With her white shirt tight against her breasts she looked like a slut. It was _her _fault that Lust got excited enough to overcome me, no matter how briefly. With her breath quickening and her dark eyes trying to see her own blood, I could feel Lust aching to break out again. Looking back up at me, the woman started struggling again, this time like she had a real purpose. With one whore straining to get away from me, and another fighting to take control of my body, I knew something had to give. Much as though I hated to admit it, this was partly my fault. I hadn't fed my siblings for weeks. I'm much stronger than them, of course, but even I would be desperate by now. So I did the only rational thing.

Yanking the woman towards me with the hand she still held, I twisted my other into her hair and pulled her down to my level. Her knees hit the concrete street with a crack, and I smirked as I thought of how, judging by the melee I could feel growing inside me, she wouldn't be alive long enough for the bruises to show. I pulled harder on her hair until her face was square with mine, and her brown eyes, filled with some sort of fire, stared straight back at mine. I could see fear as well, though. Slowly, deliberately, I leaned forward and licked her cheek, flicking my tongue against the edge of her eye. At the shocked look this created, I laughed, and, kicking the door open, began to drag her.

The woman's feet scrabbled against the ground, and she screamed as I pulled harder and harder on her hair. So in the end, you could say that she walked into her death chamber. Not freely, I will grant you that, but on her own two feet nonetheless. But this was taking two long. Letting go of her long blond locks, I took both of her wrists in one hand, my small fingers tapering and growing until they wrapped completely around them. Grabbing her ankles in a similar manner with my other hand, I slung her over my shoulders and started to run, growing as I went. My head was almost brushing the ceiling now, and the woman, who had been vainly struggling, suddenly felt limp. All the better for me, I thought, as I turned my head and saw her in a dead faint.

We reached a small square room, with a huge metal door like the ones at the entrance. I let her drop from my shoulders like I was shrugging off a fur coat, pulling her over the threshold as soon as I had manoeuvred the door open. It closed with a muffled thud behind us. I hadn't taken the time to clean properly after last time, and there was blood on the floor and the walls. Small hanks of hair were caught in some of the chains hanging from the ceiling, and on the chair with the leather straps to secure flailing limbs was Greed's pile of jewellery that he had collected from our last prey, and I had forgotten to sell. I let out a chuckle. It didn't look like he would have much luck with this one. Suddenly my body convulsed, and I knew that I didn't have much time left. There was always a brief window when no-one had control of our body, and it was important that a victim never had a chance to strike at us then. Black spots flashed before my eyes, and I stumbled over to the corner to grab some of the loose chains there. I wrapped them around the woman's wrists, bent them shut, and, with my head spinning, lifted her up so that the chains around her hands were suspended from a hook above her head, her feet trailing on the ground. I saw her eyes flutter open as I stumbled backwards, sending jewels tumbling to the ground when I started convulsing over the chair. My spine snapped backwards and I screeched out loud as I felt my body twist and jerk. For a few moments the room was dark to me, and my breath was ragged when I finally stood back up on trembling legs.

I tossed my head back, smirking as I felt long curls erupt from my skull and then lay in coils cascading down my arched back. I ran my fingers down my svelte body, drawing in a sudden breath as I felt supple curves. Looking back over my shoulder, I turned leisurely and, hands on hips, swayed over until I was inches away from the woman, her breath hot on my face. Her eyes were shocked, appalled, sickened, that, and every other word to describe emotions I had all seen before.

"What even _are _you?" she gasped out towards me.

"I'm what_ever_ you want me to be, kitty".

I am Lust. I am the second of the Deadly Sins Incarnate.


	4. Blue Note 2

**A/N: I do not own FMA. Not even a little bit. R&R :)**

_I don't know where I am. My arms are suspended over my head, and it feels like my shoulders are trying to dislocate. I've fainted before, but I've never awoken like this. I keep my eyes closed, willing myself to be back in my apartment, or even back on Central's wide, crowded streets. The air I'm breathing in ragged gasps is stale and fetid, and there is a hint of iron on my tongue. Taking one last gulp of air, I force my eyes open, and let out a small shudder at what I see before me._

_I'm in a small room, and the walls are stained a rusty red. There are chains hanging from the ceiling opposite me, and looking up, they match the chains around my wrists. Struggling, I try and unhook my hands, my breath starting to hitch and come faster now that I can see what a situation I've landed myself in. _Well done, _I think to myself, as a tear spills over my cheek, _you've really done it this time_. I'm pulling harder at my chains, twisting round to try and get them free, but a sudden movement catches my eye. Draped over a long, almost surgical-looking chair, what I took to be a bundle of material is moving. I stop and stare, and jump at the sudden CRACK that comes from the bundle._

_All at once, the bundle is moving, convulsing, twisting, jerking wildly over the chair. An inhuman screech fills the room, and I scrabble back, pressing myself against the damp wall. It's a person, screaming in pain in front of me. The little boy that brought me here is nowhere to be seen, and I am alone with this person, howling in agony. Abruptly, the person flips over, and this time I scream out loud. This can't be human. Black eyeballs roll around the creature's eye sockets, and the skin over their face is bubbling, as if there is a furnace beneath their skull causing it to pop and boil. As I gaze on in horror, it seems as if the face is taking a new shape. I want so desperately to look away, but a sick curiosity keeps my eyes strangely focused. The creature's face has become startlingly beautiful, the angry wax smoothed over into soft, creamy skin stretching over its bald head. The lashes are full and thick, and the lips are plump and sensuous. Leaning over the chair now, the creature is only trembling slightly, and, despite my mind screaming against it, I find myself leaning further towards the entrancing creature. It seems to be regaining consciousness, and, tossing its head back, thick shiny locks of hair spring from its skull. I gasp, and my breath is even more hitched than before. It's a woman now, stroking her own curves as if ascertaining that they're really there._

_She looks over her shoulder at me with dark lavender eyes, and I can't look away. I am frozen with horror. This is something that even alchemists couldn't create, this goes against the very fabric of nature: a shape-shifter, a homunculus. She sashays towards me, stopping uncomfortably close to me, so close that I can smell an intoxicating perfume wafting from her skin._

_ "What even are you?" I gasp out towards her._

_"I'm whatever you want me to be, kitty" she purrs back at me, closing the distance between us. My eyes open wide with shock as she pushes her lips against mine. Her hands grip the chains above my wrists, and her hips grind against mine as her tongue forces its way past my clenched mouth. Suddenly she bites down on my lower lip, and I let out a muffled yelp. I can taste blood, and as the woman draws back I can see her licking more of my blood off her own lips. My whole body trembles as she slowly walks around the chair and leans on it, her cheek on her palm. As she stares at me, I am overcome with a mixture of sheer terror and curiosity. This room is like a torture chamber, and I'm fairly sure the stains on the walls are from blood. This woman, this creature, this _thing_, is radiating evil, but the more I look, the more I am entranced by her strange, ethereal beauty. There seems to be something drawing me to her, yet at the same time I am working hard to maintain the anger inside me, willing myself to have the strength to fight against her. _

_"What _are_ you?" I ask, the desperation in my voice horribly evident. "Please! Tell me why you have me here! Please!" Nothing. "What are you..?" I whisper quietly, finally breaking my gaze away from hers. _

_ I don't know why I, out of all people, was brought here, or what this woman really is, but I'm not going to let her win. Or so I tell myself, shaking all over, as the woman looks me over like I'm a piece of meat, and, a smile pulling the corners of her lips up, stretches her hand out towards me. _


	5. Red Note 2: Lust

**A/N: I do not own FMA. Not even a little bit. R&R**

I am Lust. I am the second of the Deadly Sins Incarnate.

I am beautiful. I am sensuous. When Pride was weaker, and I was able to walk around Central with only a slight hum of voices in my mind, I watched from under my eyelashes as men raked their eyes over my smooth, curved body in its tightly fitted dress, felt myself burn under the gaze of each woman pawing at their husband's arm to try and gain back his attention. But they wanted me. All of them. Underneath all the propriety and the good manners and the purported jealousy, they wanted me. You know how I know that? Because I wanted all of them. Not just the handsome, lithe young men with muscles coiled like springs. I wanted to feel the supple hips of the women, hear their high voices when they called out my name. I wanted to see what this older man looked like under his greatcoat, why that woman never deigned to leave her living room but instead sat at the window watching the world pass her by. I saw every person on every street I walked, and knew that I could find some way to make each one scream and send shivers down their spine.

I don't need love, or sweet words. What I desire is raw and passionate, or slow and languid. Lust, licking tongues and scratching talons. I used to be able to be able to find all of this and more. No-one could resist me once I turned my eyes to them, and sometimes, just sometimes, I would let them live.

But I can't do that any longer. Pride has overcome me, and in some sick way, I like the feeling of being pressed down upon. But when he releases me, I rush to the surface, spiraling up and contorting our body until when I stroke down my body I feel the swell of my breasts, the curve of my hips. But I know this won't last long. No-one can resist me, that I know for sure. But something equally certain is that my time is short. This is _all_ for me. Whatever my victim thinks I am doing for them, I do only for the pleasure of hearing their voices break with the ecstasy only I can cause.

Pride did well that night. I leaned over the tilted chair in the centre of the room, my head resting on my palm. The blonde girl must have been in her early twenties, and her eyes, staring intently into mine, had a curious mixture of brown and green, terror and curiosity. I stared back at her, drumming my fingers as I decided which direction to take that night. Her blood tasted _so _good on my tongue, I thought, wiping the excess off of my chin with the tips of my fingers.

"What _are_ you?" she repeated. "Please! Tell me why you have me here! Please!" I loved the desperation in her cracking voice. "What are you..?" she whispered, almost to herself.

A smile curving on my face, I stood straight and reached towards her over the chair. The girl frowned at my gesture, and then her eyes widened in fear as my talons started growing, stretching, until they were close enough to stroke her. My eyes focused on her chest heaving up and down, and my talons deliberately cut the buttons off the front of her shirt. Her skin stretched taut due to her arms being chained above her head, I could see each of her ribs moving as her breath hitched in panic. I walked around the chair to the girl. Running my retracted talons lightly over her waist, I snickered as my actions elicited a sharp, involuntary gasp from the girl.

"Get away from me," she spat, "right now."

"Mou, kitty, that's not very friendly," I whispered, leaning over until my lips were level with her ear. "I'd much rather have some fun with you instead."

Before she could say another word I bit into her soft neck until I could taste the blood. The girl whimpered in pain, and I dragged my wet tongue down her chest, leaving a red trail behind it. Her skin had a sweet aroma, like summer honeysuckle. My teeth grazed her naval as I ran my fingers up the inside of her thighs in her tight jeans. But before they could reach their destination, the girl lashed out, raising her knee in a sharp movement to smash into my face. I reeled back, dazed by the sharp blow. I snapped my nose back into place, the bones crackling as they fused together again, but I could still feel blood trickling down into the corner of my mouth, mixing my taste with hers. Not entirely disagreeable, though I wasn't in the mood to let myself be dominated. Looking up at the girl, her face mixed with a mixture of defiance and fear, I suddenly felt a pulse of rage rush through me.

"Not very friendly at_ all!_" I accentuated the last word with a slap across the girl's face, gaining a jolt of pleasure as her head whipped to the side and smacked the wall behind her. My fingers had left a red streak on her cheek, and she winced as she pushed her head back against the wall where she'd hit it, trying to avoid my thumb rubbing against the gaudy colour on her cheeks. Like strawberries and cream, the blood juxtaposed against her fair skin, or a whore's rouge denoting what a slut she was. I stuck my thumb in my mouth, licking the liquid from it before dragging it over her stomach, wiping it dry. Her torso rippled as my entire hand moved further down, and she lashed out towards me again with her feet. I was too quick for her this time, though, twisting out of her way to the opposite corner of the room.

"I…I said get away from me!" the girl said, "I'm not afraid…"

Drifting off mid-sentence, she craned her neck to see what I was doing. I caught her eyes again, smirked, and bent down to the floor. I picked up a set of throwing knives, one of the many toys that Pride had filled the room with, my nails scraping along the hard floor. Walking back towards the girl, I pulled two out from the leather sheaf and dropped the rest behind me.

She stuck her chin out, a determined look on her face.

"I'm not afraid of you".

How sweet, she managed to finish her sentence this time. She turned her body to face me, her arms still in a grotesque position, chained above her head. I liked her spirit, but, as she kicked out towards me again, it was clear that she needed to be subdued, even if only a tiny bit.

"I think it's time you calmed down a bit, kitten. You're going to tire yourself out with all of this kicking, and we're not _nearly _done here."

"No. We're done here. Let me go RIGHT NOW, you WITCH!" The girl was screaming at me now, but she couldn't mask the terror in her eyes with her bold words as I advanced towards her, a knife in each hand. Her feet scrabbled on the floor, as if she couldn't decide between backing towards the wall and kicking out at me again. The movement really was quite off-putting, distracting me when all I wanted to do was to flay her creamy white skin open and drag my tongue over the open wounds.

"I decide when we're done, kitten, not you. Now stay _still!_" With the last word that left my lips, I threw the knives down, each impaling a foot with a thudding sound. All the air the girl had in her lungs swept out at once, and she whimpered as she drew in her next ragged breath. Looking down, I saw that one knife had sunk in deeper than the other, so I pushed down on the top of it, twisting it with my toes. There were tears running down the girls face, and she was crying softly. The quiet mewling she was making was so hot. Still forcing the knife further into her foot, I leaned into her, scraping my nails against her waist as I kissed her lips, forcing my tongue inside. With her hands chained above her, and her feet pinned to the ground, her helplessness was almost comical. I laughed, low and rich, the noise echoing straight from my mouth into hers. Ever the fighter, she jerked her body towards me, but I simply bucked my hips back against hers, continuing the deep kiss.

Finally letting go of her mouth, I rested my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. My lips felt bruised and heavy. I hadn't been the only one biting, though I had a feeling it was for different reasons. Needing more now, I moved my hands, one ripping open the girl's bra from the front, the other unbuttoning her jeans. Her breasts were pushed against mine as I slipped my right hand beneath the soft silk of her underwear, wet now with something other than blood.

She closed her eyes as she involuntarily moved her hips towards me. One, two, three fingers stroking and caressing, whilst my left hand gripped her bicep like a life-belt.

"Are you ready for this, kitten?" I whispered. For a moment our eyes locked, mine confident and domineering, hers open with confusion. Suddenly, I extended the nails on both my hands.

The room echoed with her screams.

I laughed at the sight of my nails sticking through the middle of the girl's right arm, keeping the rest of my body still until, with some force, my talons came unstuck with a _thunk_. The blood ran down her arm and over her chest, and I licked off the dark liquid over her hard nipple. Then I started moving my right hand again, eliciting further screams. Buried inside her, my razor-sharp nails must have measured around a foot, and now there was blood running down my forearm, too. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost overwhelming as I attached myself to her lips again. I pulled out my right hand, not even bothering to try and make it less painful for her. My nails retracted again, I shoved the girl's head back against the wall, pushing my wet fingers into her mouth.

"Come on, kitten, don't you want to know how you taste?" I purred as I ran my fingers around her teeth and over her tongue. She bit down on me. Hard. In return, I reached up with my other hand, and ripped down one of the chains securing her arm. I shoved her hand under my dress between my legs, forcing her to return the favour I had just bestowed upon her. In shock, the girl unclenched her teeth, releasing my fingers so I was free to pull her head towards me. I kissed her harder this time, biting down until she bled, though by this time I couldn't distinguish where the blood had come from. I fastened my teeth around her bottom lip, chewing until, pulling away, part of the flesh ripped away with me. More screams. With her flesh in my mouth and her fingers inside me, I tipped my head back and moaned. Blood was running down my chin, and my eyes were heavy, lidded with lust as I feel to my knees, pushing my head into the girl's soft stomach. I swallowed the piece of meat that had been her lip, and started sucking the girls' fingers, tasting myself on her.

"Thank you, kitten." I murmured.


End file.
